


Meeting the Kids

by AcidicMusings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angie and Burr bond, Burrs meeting the kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, slightly dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Okay but what if she hates me and never lets him have the kids over?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“That’s ridiculous, Aaron and you know that.”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Aaron Burr bit his lip as he watched Angelica roll her eyes from across the table at him. She had asked him to grab a drink with her after work to help calm has frazzled nerves. The usually calm and collected man was panicking. Tomorrow he was meeting his boyfriend’s kids and ex wife.</em></p><p> </p><p>Aaron Burr is meeting Alex's kids for the first  time at Philip's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Kids

“Okay but what if she hates me and never lets him have the kids over?”

“That’s ridiculous, Aaron and you know that.”

Aaron Burr bit his lip as he watched Angelica roll her eyes from across the table at him. She had asked him to grab a drink with her after work to help calm has frazzled nerves. The usually calm and collected man was panicking. Tomorrow he was meeting his boyfriend’s kids and ex wife. Ever since Alexander had moved in with Aaron, Eliza had been hesitant to let the kids spend the night at their apartment. Not that Aaron didn’t understand. It had taken six months of dating before he let Alex meet his Theodosia. “Yeah, but Angelica it takes a lot of trust to allow a stranger into your child’s life.” He explained while twiddling his fingers.

“Aaron, you’ll be the death of me,” she sighed. “It’s not like you’re bad with kids, you’ve done very fine with Theo!” Aaron nodded slowly at the encouragement. Angelica patted his shoulder; her curls bounced with her every movement. “Anyways, I put in a good word for you to my sister.”

“You didn’t have too.”

“I wanted to, it was no big deal.” She assured.

“Thank you, Angelica.” He said with a small smile. His friend returned the smile and checked her phone.

“I must get going, Eliza’s spamming my phone,” she groaned and finished the last sip of her drink. “I promised to help her set up for the birthday.” Angelica stood up and gathered her belongings. Aaron followed her lead and walked to the door with her.

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow!” He called to her before he stepped into his car. Angelia flashed him a thumbs up and stepped into her car.

\---

Aaron stepped into his apartment. “I’m home!” he called hoping Alexander hadn’t passed out at his desk again.

“Hey hun,” Alex grinned walking out of the kitchen. He rubbed his hands on his jeans to get whatever substance that was on them off. The other pressed a kiss onto Aaron’s lips.

“How was your day?” Aaron asked returning the kiss and slipping off his shoes.

“It was alright, the Tories case has been a little challenging.” He stated leading Aaron into the kitchen. “Also I dropped Theo off at your sisters earlier for you.”

Aaron sighed with relief. “Thank you, Alex,” he said leaning against the counter. Alex finished draining the pasta he had been making and walked up to his lover. “Babe you’re going to do fine tomorrow,” Alex told him softly. Aaron had no clue how, but Alex always seemed to know when he was uneasy.

“What if she doesn’t approve of me?” he asked. “I don’t want to be the reason why you don’t get to see your kids more.” Alex frowned and cupped Aaron’s face.

“Listen here Aaron Burr, you are one of the best men that I know and I’m not just saying that because we live together. She’d be crazy not to like you.” Alex said and kissed him. “All right?”

“All right.” Aaron repeated back, the weight in his chest lifting.

“Good! Now let’s eat that pasta before it gets cold.” Alex said regaining his enthusiasm.

\---

Alex watched his boyfriend fret from his seat on the couch. “Are you sure this is fine? I feel a little underdressed.” Aaron said looking down at his khaki shorts and tee shirts. “Yes, it’s just a cook out, nothing fancy.” Alex hummed pulling out the car keys. “You look good, I’m going have to fight all the moms off of you!” he said good heartedly as he pulled Aaron out the door of their apartment.

It wasn’t long until they were parked in the driveway of Philip Schuyler’s mansion. “Oh god is it too late to turn back?” Aaron asked looking at the other. Alex laughed and shook his head. “C’mon the longer we wait to get inside the more nervous you’ll get.” The pair climbed out of their car. Aaron took the younger’s hand as they approached the door. Alex gave a small but comforting squeeze before ringing the doorbell to the Schuyler mansion. Aaron sucked in a breath as Eliza answered it.

“Alexander!” She said cheerfully as she hugged him. Eliza pulled away to face Aaron. “Is this the mysterious Aaron Burr I’ve heard so much about?”

Aaron was grateful his skin was dark enough to mask his blush. “That would be me,” he confirmed taking her hand to shake.

Eliza smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” she said letting the inside. A boy ran to them and latched onto Alex’s waist. “Dad you made it!”

“Philip! Of course I did! I promised you I wouldn’t miss your ninth birthday,” Alex chuckled hugging his son. “Go get your sister; I have someone very important I want you two to meet.” Philip ran off to find his sister.

It didn’t take too long for the boy to come back with a younger girl in tow. “Angie!” Alexander grinned kneeling down to hug his daughter. “How are you sweetie?” he asked peppering her face with kisses.

“I’m good,” she giggled and looked over at Aaron. “Who is this?” She asked curiously. Philip’s gaze followed hers making Aaron’s palms grow clammy.

“Philip, Angie, I’d like for you to meet my boyfriend, Aaron.” He said introducing him. “He has a daughter about your age too.”

“Like how mom’s boyfriend is John?” Philip inquired. 

“Yep just like John,” Alex nodded. Aaron had met John once before. He knew John and Alex had dated in college and remained friends after they broke up. How John had ended up hooking up with his friend’s ex was beyond him. That was none of Aaron’s business though.

Aaron smiled at the two kids. “It’s nice to meet you two; your fathers told me a lot about you.” He said hoping his voice didn’t reflect his nervousness. Both kids smiled and responded that they were both happy to meet him before running back in to play with the other kids.

“Why don’t I go catch up with John and you two can get to know each?” Alex said looking between Aaron and Eliza.

“I uh,” Aaron started nervously. _Is he serious?_ He thought panicking. 

“Yeah that would be great, I’m sure John can’t wait to see you.” Eliza said waving Alex away.

“Great!” He grinned before disappearing. Aaron gulped and looked at Eliza. “You have a daughter?” The woman inquired.

“Yes, my Theodosia. She’s my pride and joy.” He added in proudly. “Theo’s fluent in French.” It didn’t take long before Aaron was rambling about his daughter. Eliza smiled listening to the man talk so fondly of his daughter.

“What about her mother?” Eliza asked making his heart drop.

“She uh, passed away three years ago from stomach cancer.” He lamented; it never got easier telling people of his late wife.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” the dark haired woman apologized quickly.

“Its fine, Alex helped me move past it.” He said a bit sheepishly. “Not to be rude but can we please change the subject?”

“Totally fine,” Eliza assure shaking her head. “So what do you work as?”

“I’m a lawyer like Alex. Our offices are actually next door to each other,” he informed. “We happened to meet by working on a case together.”

“He mentioned that,” she said. “I hate to be blunt, but how is Alex? Is he happy?”

Aaron blinked. “I think so?” he replied. Was Alex happy? Ever since they had started living together he noticed Alex having healthier habits. _Yeah he is._ Aaron corrected himself. “Yes Alex is happy. Believe it or not he actually sleeps most nights.” He joked making Eliza laugh.

"I'm glad," the woman said. "It puts me at ease to know that your there looking out for him. I hate to cut this short, but I got to go bring out the cake, Alex should be in the backyard with John." She said.

"Yeah, it's no problem do what you gotta do," Aaron replied. Eliza smiled and thanked him before rushing off to the kitchen.

Aaron watched her go before wandering around taking in the house. _I didn't expect less from a senator_ , he mused. He caught sight of Angie who was sitting by herself with a slight frown. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her. She jerked in surprise and looked at him.

"Nothing, the boys are playing pirates," she said. Aaron looked over to see Philip and his friends hitting each other with fake swords.

"Yeah that doesn't look very fun." He winced seeing one of the boys get smacked pretty hard in the head with the sword. "Do you want to lay something else? I can do something with you while we wait for cake." He offered. Angie looked up at him in surprise and she broke out in a grin.

"Makeovers!" She said. Before Aaron could protest she was already pulling him towards her room. "Sit right there," she instruct having him sit on the floor.

He watched her grab out the toy makeup kit. "I need a nice look for the beach today," Aaron said playing along with the girl. He had to admit this was quite different from what he and Theo usually did. His daughter showed no interest in playing with makeup and would rather spend hours on end coloring or reading.

Angie hummed "I can do that," she said pulling out a bright red lipstick and some gaudy blue eye shadow. He held back a grimace at the bold colors. The girl looked at him "Pucker your lips so I can put the lipstick on," she said applying it on his lips. "Now rub them." 

Aaron did as Angie told. "Am I looking good so far?" He questioned and closed his eyes for the other to put the eye shadow on him.

"Yes, I think I've accomplished the perfect beach look," she said holding up the mirror for him to see his makeover. It was expected of a eight year old. A bit messy but decent. Aaron smiled at Angie. "It's perfect." The little girl smiled from ear to ear at the praise.

"Angie come on down its time to- oh my god Aaron!" Alex laughed walking into the room. He sputtered and felt his cheeks heat up upon seeing his boyfriend. "Hold still I have to take a picture of this," Alex said grabbing his phone out and snapping a picture against Aaron's protests.

"Daddy what do you think about Aaron's makeover?" She asked tugging on his shirt.

"Oh I love it," Alexander snickered as Aaron stood up. "As much as I'd love to stay and admire your masterpiece we have to get down and sing Philip happy birthday. Why don't you run down and tell mom that I'll be down soon." Angie shook her head and ran out the room.

"Not a word, where's the bathroom so that I can wash my face off quickly." He asked. Alex pulled Aaron towards himself.

"Y’know you rock the red lipstick," Alex said pecking the others lips making Aaron lightly hit his shoulder.

"Stop evading the question Alex, where's the bathroom? May I remind you it’s your son’s birthday," he chastised but didn't pull away.

"Down the hall to the right, love." Alex informed and stole another kiss. He released Aaron. "I'll cover for you, just hurry back."

Aaron cleaned the makeup off and was down at the party in less the 2 minutes. He readily sang happy birthday for the Hamilton boy. He peered over at Alex who grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

\---

The party was success in Aaron's book. They sang happy birthday, opened presents, ate some cake, and stayed after to help clean up. Aaron caught up with Angelica near the end of the party to talk about how he was fitting in. It wasn't until they were driving home that Alex said:

"She said if we wanted, Philip and Angie could spend the night."

Alex followed up with "If it's alright with you of course."

Aaron's jaw dropped. "You seriously just asked me if it was okay for your kids to spend the night." He said flabbergasted. "Alexander of course it's fine with me!" Alex grinned and pulled Aaron in for a kiss at the stop sign.

"I can't wait for Theo to meet them. I'm sure her and Angie will get along well." Alex mused and Aaron couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I may or may not add more to this AU going more in depth of the characters relations with each other. If you have any questions don't be afraid to message me at my tumblr: tendericarus
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you left kudos, comments, and suggetsions!


End file.
